


Fool in Love

by stharridan



Category: Bleach
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-31
Updated: 2012-05-31
Packaged: 2017-11-06 09:50:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/417501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stharridan/pseuds/stharridan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's hard being second but, just to be with him, Retsu chooses to endure.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fool in Love

Retsu knew what she was getting into when she first got involved with him. She knew the consequences, the pleasures and pain, and possibly even the _torture_ being in his embrace – or so she had first _thought_.

She, being one of the oldest captains of the Seireitei – possibly even older than him – wasn't one who could see through others as clearly as she would have hoped. Always the gullible one, worse than her classmate Ukitake, she needed someone there to support her. Much in contrast to what the world knew, she depended a great deal on her lieutenant for such a matter.

But, in a situation such as this, Isane was very much out of the picture.

Retsu knew it would be hard for him to choose between her and his experiments. He was always the scientific one, choosing to lock himself up in his lab and do gods-knew-what to a screaming victim. She didn't approve of his methods of "experimentation", particularly those he did upon himself, but, in the deepest, darkest corners of her heart, she found it rather fascinating.

But then, even though Retsu was sure she could handle her being second, she found her heart in pieces when he chose to tend to his experiments rather than her needs. It was hard not to notice when he dodged her approaches to hide away in the basement, his lab, and lock the door to avoid her.

To say that Retsu was displeased would be an understatement.

But she was a strong woman. Retsu was strong, tough, possessed of a will of steel, and she hid her discontentment where it should belong – in the back of her mind. She wouldn't want anyone to see how broken she was whenever the man decided to leave her stranded, wanting more, to resume his work. She didn't want Ukitake or Kyoraku to worry about her. They had been offering her advice – rather desperately – telling her to stay away from him.

But she didn't listen.

And now, as she lay in bed, watching him leave for the umpteenth time, she felt worse than a fool in love.


End file.
